Nightime Reflections
by SeulWolfe
Summary: Arthur wakes during the night and reflects on the past, present and future. Set in the Modern times and AU. Slash and HetOne shot and complete


Title: Nightime Reflection  
Author: Calanor/Seulwolfe  
Pairing: Arthur/Lancelot Arthur/OC Rating: InnocentArchive: at my LJ and here  
Disclaimer: belongs to the ages and legends.. and Jerry the director...  
Summary: Arthur wakes during the night and reflects on the past, present and future. Slash/Het  
A/N: My answer to the challenge When I get that feelin at the yahoo group King Arthur fanfiction.  
Betaed by: tantemegs, thank you very much.. all other mistakes are mine.

pqpqpqpqpq

Arthur untangled himself from his lover, trying not to wake him in the process. He corded his fingers through the soft curls lovingly before he grabbed his black dressing gown and went in search of his scattered clothes. He could hear his cell phone ring again. He wondered, as he tracked it across the house who would be calling at this time of night and insistent about it?

Not that he would answer it this time. He planned to silence it and go back to the warmth of the bed and maybe wake up his companion, again. Smiling, Arthur grabbed at the offending cell phone. He frowned at the number and the number of times called.

Guinevere.

In his thirty-five years of living he had to cross paths with the daughter of a very powerful man. A woman who has set her sights on him.

Arthur had been avoiding her for the past few months when her attentions had become rather obsessive to the point of delusional. After one chance meeting, she had come to the conclusion that the merging of both families would be a wonderful idea.

He didn't agree with her. His life was his own and power was not on his list of things to do. Neither was traveling that road again.

When his wife Ashley had died three years ago, Arthur thought his soul died with her. But now, Arthur couldn't have asked for a more wonderful, caring, and beautiful woman to have been married to and shared a life with. They had one child, a son named Tristan Jordan Castus, who was the light of his life.

After her death, Arthur had settled into fatherhood alone without Ashley. Raising the rambunctious toddler was a chore he looked forward to everyday.

Until he was reunited with Lancelot du Lac. His childhood friend and first lover.

Arthur looked up at the mantle of the sitting room. Pictures, stories of a life lived to the fullest.

Lancelot du Lac.

"Call me Lance," he said the first time they met on the train to boarding school in England. Soon afterwards, the compartment was filled with more boys his age.

Bors. Dagonet. Galahad. Gawain. Tristan.

And Lancelot. A boyish grin to melt the hearts of girls and boys alike. Who couldn't trust a child like him?

From that day onward, where one was, the rest were always nearby. Arthur chuckled. Oh the adventures they shared. Trouble and mayhem followed them everywhere. Even though he tried many a time to keep them from doing somethings, it just couldn't be helped.

Somethings HAD to be done.

You only live once.

It was after boarding school when he and Lance shared a flat together during their years at Uni that things changed.

Late night clubbing with friends, they found themselves in front of a slow burning fireplace with a soothing heat sharing their first kiss. Blushing, Arthur had no idea what to do next, only that he wanted it with Lance. But like all good things, that things had to end. At the end of term, Arthur joined the British Military on the insistence of his grandfather and father. A family tradition, they said.

Arthur spent ten long years fighting battles all over the world, from one battlefield to another. When his discharge came, he couldn't come home fast enough.

Things changed again as he settled into a new routine. He finished his law degree, and joined the family business. It was at a charity function that he met Ashley for the first time. She was so different than Lance but so alike.

It was a few months later they were married.. and child on the way.

Three years later she was gone. Ashley had been in Texas visiting her Grandmother when a hurricane hit. No one knows for sure what happen, but the end result still had been, Ashley was gone.

A victim of drowning.

He was left to raise his son alone two years ago.

He faced each challenge as they came. Sickness, first steps, tantrums and all other childhood happenings. He did them all, even when his Grandmother told him to hire a nanny. Not for his son, Arthur told her coldly. Tristan would be raised by himself, with all the mistakes parents make.. or father's do.

The walls in the sitting room were filled with pictures of Tristan. The tike was quite the mischievous one. Bright green eyes and a large toothy grin.

The last picture on the mantle caught his attention. It was new having only been placed there tonight before he and his lover began celebrating.

It was of Tristan, Arthur and Lancelot. A family picture.

A year ago, quite by chance, Arthur saw Lancelot somewhere he never thought he would. The head of a security firm he was considering hiring to replace the one his family used.

Lancelot stepped into the office and the years they had spent apart seem to melt away. Arthur remembered the day he left their flat. They had argued for a week before he left for training. So angry with one another, Lance had slept on the couch or on the floor, leaving Arthur to sleep alone.

His last night, Arthur had had enough. He didn't want to leave the next day with all the bad feelings between them. Lance had been his friend for way to long to leave things that way.

When morning came, Arthur slipped away from the one person he had loved above anyone else. The one person who would always hold his heart.

Lancelot.

After all this time, he waltzed right into Arthur's life once more.

Nothing had been the same since. Actually everything was wonderful. Tristan and Lance got along great. His parents accepted his lifestyle without to much fuss. So everything was right in his world.

Not even Gwen could upset him anymore.

He had everything he needed, Arthur thought as he shut the ringer off on his cell phone and placed it on his desk. Smiling to himself, he headed back to the safe haven of his bed, thinking of waking Lance and to celebrate some more before morning.

Oh yes life was good.

And it could only get better.

pqpqpqp

review and tell me how I did.. please..


End file.
